Sala de castigo
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: Este fic participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy 1994: "Sigue el OS". Fanfic a continuar: "Que quede entre nosotros".


**Declaración:** Este fic participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy 1994: "Sigue el OS".

El Fanfic que he decidido continuar es: _"Que quede entre nosotros"._

El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

 **N/A:** Me gustó participar en este concurso, me leí todos y fui descartando ideas, espero les guste a todos y a la autora inicial Cristy. /Último año de Hogwarts.

Gracias especiales a mis amigas AliceMlfy por betear los horrores ortográficos y a la Flower (Cignus Black) por escuchar mis locuras y fangirlear todo el día.

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Sala de castigo**

.-.

Draco Malfoy seguía inquieto por el evento ocurrido hace dos días en su castigo con Hermione y el espejo de Oesed. Se negaba a las palabras que le había dicho la chica "… _muestra, nada más y nada menos, que los más profundos y desesperados deseos de nuestro corazón_ ". (1)

Esos días al toparse con la Gryffindor en algunas clases, las imágenes y palabras volvían a su mente. La observaba con calma, hasta que ella lo notaba y él miraba hacia otro lado. ¿Qué tenía ella que llamaba su atención? ¿Por qué sería parte de un profundo deseo?

En algún momento trato en ir a ver el dichoso espejo de los deseos, cómo le decía él, pero también le daba miedo volver a ver esa imagen, miedo de ver algo que nunca ocurriría; no sabía si seguiría ahí.

Una tarde, rumbo hacia la clase de Pociones, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la dichosa sala de castigo, aunque sin atreverse a entrar. Pasando de largo hacia su clase, se detuvo al escuchar un estruendo desde el interior.

Rápidamente entró a la sala y cerrando la puerta se dirigió al fondo.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —exclamó al llegar al sitio.

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? —cuestionó el rubio.

—Vine a buscar un libro que se me quedó el día del castigo. Pero parece que alguien movió todo.

El rubio buscó con la mirada el espejo que aquel día estaba cubierto de una sábana; pero no lo encontró.

—Si buscas el espejo de Oesed, ya no está aquí, el director lo ha cambiado de lugar.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Granger?

—Puede que le sugiriera el cambio al contarle que lo encontré el día del castigo y es peligroso que gente que no sabe lo que es pueda verlo.

—Se veía demasiado real —dijo el rubio en un murmullo.

—Pero no lo era —le respondió acercándose lentamente—. Ahora, si quieres que lo sea, depende de ti.

Clavó su gélida mirada en los ojos de la castaña. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando?

—¿Tú y Yo?... Imposible —negó rotundamente.

—Solo si así lo quieres —le dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¡Oh, ahí estabas travieso! —exclamó acercándose a un mueble para coger el libro—. Hasta luego Draco Malfoy, creo que vas tarde a clases —sonrió pasando por su lado y rozando levemente sus hombros dejándolo congelado hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su trance.

Él se giró a la puerta, iba tarde... muy tarde.

.-.

No pudo concentrarse esa clase, ni las del día siguiente. Snape lo reprendió varias veces por no prestar atención y sus amigos lo veían con cara de preocupación. En el desayuno del sábado sus amigos susurraban cerca suyo.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería; parece que te hubieras vuelto un zombie —le dijo Blaise mientras tomaba un zumo de calabaza.

—¿Un zom-que? —respondió en tono cansado mientras comía cereales.

Una cabellera castaña entró con dos cabezotas a su lado, riendo y caminando a la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco clavó su mirada en ella, se veía especialmente distinta en ropas muggles, atractiva, bonita. ¡¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensado?! Era la sangre sucia, ella no podía ser nada de eso.

—Draco, Draco —llamó Theodore.

—¿Qué quieres Theo?

—Que te has quedado pegado mirando al trío dorado, ¿planeas algo y no nos quieres contar? —le dijo Blaise acercándose para mostrar interés en su plan.

—No digas estupideces, estaba pensando en algo. Tengo que hacer, los veo luego —dijo mientras se levantaba, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

¿Qué hacía ahí? No tenía idea, pero en algún momento tendría que aparecer. Había escuchado que Gryffindor tendría entrenamiento y ella aprovechaba siempre de esconderse en la biblioteca. Se quedó en la mesa junto al ventanal que ella siempre usaba. Leía distraídamente una revista de Quidditch cuando escuchó a lo lejos su suave voz.

—¡Chicos, no quiero ir a la práctica hoy, los veré en la sala común más tarde! Adiós —Hermione entró con calma por los pasillos hasta la mesa que usaba normalmente para estudiar; el lugar perfecto entre los estantes, cerca de la ventana y siempre tranquilo.

—Malfoy… —su lugar tranquilo había desaparecido.

—Granger, ¿necesitas algo? —respondió sin levantar la vista de la revista; bien sabía que ella bullía en molestia.

—Pues que desocupes mi mesa, eso estaría genial —sentenció colocando sus libros en la mesa para luego sentarse cómodamente.

—Qué lástima que este sea mi lugar favorito, Granger —dijo aún sin mirarla. Hermione bufó.

—No me hagas reír, tú jamás vienes a este sector de la biblioteca, es más, dudo que alguna vez vengas aquí. Así que deja de molestar y vete a molestar a alguien que sí quiera prestarte atención.

Draco alzó la vista; ese había sido un golpe bajo pues insinuaba que él no era digno de su atención, y eso no quedaría así. No se daría por vencido.

—Por mí como si no estuvieras, Granger.

Hermione, decidida a no pelear con él ni darle más importancia, empezó con su tarea de transformaciones, cuando un murmullo la empezaba a molestar.

—Malfoy ¿Tienes que leer tan fuerte? Hasta los niños pequeños aprenden a leer en silencio.

Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado, se sentía victorioso por poder molestar a la castaña. Ignorándola siguió leyendo en susurros.

Hermione, exasperada, cerró en seco su libro y tomando sus cosas se levantó molesta.— Eres realmente insufrible, hurón.

—Y yo que creí que esa eres tú, Granger —sonrió viendo cómo se iba hecha una furia; juraría que no pudo avanzar nada en su tarea.

.

Por otro lado, Hermione se fue molesta a su sala común, al menos Malfoy no podría molestarla ahí, y aunque no fuera un lugar muy adecuado para estudiar haría el intento. Dispuso un rincón de la mesa para comenzar nuevamente con su lectura, ya que la distracción había sido bastante. Entonces los ruidos de chicos jugando ajedrez mágico, luego gente entrando y saliendo muy ruidosamente y, finalmente, una pareja en otro rincón besándose de una manera poco recatada la terminó de desconcentrar.

Recordó a Malfoy comentando que el ver en el espejo de Oesed ella lo estaba besando, y se encontró imaginando cómo sería aquello; sus ojos observándola constantemente, sus sonrisas sin razón… algo no andaba bien, realmente se sentía acosada y esto debía parar, al menos una semana llevaba Malfoy con esa actitud tan extraña con ella.

Más tarde se encontró con sus amigos en el gran comedor y estos le contaron cómo fue su práctica. Como estaban en su último año no pretendían dejar la copa a la casa de las serpientes y volcarían todo su tiempo a ganar. Hermione se mostró interesada, pero aún su mente seguía pensando en cierto rubio que más allá, desde la mesa de Slytherin, la miraba en ocasiones.

Al salir del gran comedor, Hermione se tropezó deliberadamente con el rubio quien la miró con reproche, pero no dijo nada. Al voltear el pasillo, notó un trozo de papel en su túnica.

" _Nos vemos en la sala de castigo en una hora._

 _H.G_ "

¿Ahora quién era la acosadora? Por su puesto que sabía a qué sala se refería, lo que no sabía era si ir o no. Podría ser una trampa por haberla molestado en la biblioteca más temprano. Aunque no tenía nada que perder tampoco.

Ambos se dirigieron a su sala común, conversando con sus amigos. Algunos despidiéndose para ir a acostarse, aunque ella sigilosamente se movió para salir por el retrato sin ser vista. Él, en cambio, salió sin importarle si alguien lo veía o no, pues era el príncipe de las serpientes y nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo, solo sus amigos lo seguían con mirada interrogante viéndolo salir por el retrato.

—10 galones que va donde una chica no-Slytherin —dijo Blaise.

—50 a que es Granger —respondió Theodore a quien no pasó desapercibido el comportamiento de su amigo hacia la Gryffindor durante la última semana.

Hermione llegó antes del tiempo acordado, pensando que quizás hubiera errado en citarlo en la noche. Seguramente él no llegaría. Se sentó en un viejo escritorio a esperar, cuando de pronto se oyó la puerta, y entrando con toda la calma del mundo estaba el acosador de la semana. Cual serpiente, y sin previo aviso, alzó hechizos de cierre y silencio con su varita acercándose lentamente.

—¿Por qué tú me citarías en este lugar?

—Porque quiero saber qué rayos te pasa conmigo Draco Malfoy, no has parado de acosarme en toda la semana y realmente no sé qué pensar.

—Te voy a cobrar la palabra, Granger, y haré que ese espejo se quede corto… —acercándose la acorraló contra el escritorio viejo.

Hermione viéndose atrapada entre un mueble y un hombre, susurró una advertencia llena de confianza—. Malfoy estás jugando con fuego.

—Quizás es justamente lo que quiero —dijo acercando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Hermione y dejar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Hermione se puso colorada, él realmente estaba tomándolo en serio.

—Malfoy…

—Hermione —susurró junto a su boca casi tocándola.

Y como un imán sus labios siguieron avanzando, cálidos y suaves. Él comenzó a mover la lengua para hacerse espacio y buscar una respuesta satisfactoria. Ella en cambio intentó resistirse, pero cedió a su lengua traviesa, intensificando el beso. Sus manos volaron a su cuello para atraerlo y sus piernas se abrazaron a su cintura, él se apegó al escritorio atrayéndola con sus manos sobre las caderas y jugueteando bajo su camisa. El intenso beso y los roces de sus manos los hacían sentir cada vez más calor y ansias de más.

Tras lo que hubiera sido una eternidad, sus pulmones reclamaron aire, al separarse ambos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos y agitados.

—Ya sabes, alguien me aconsejó que solo depende de mí —se acercó a darle un beso en el cuello.

—Malfoy… yo… —logró balbucear Hermione.

—Mañana a la misma hora, Hermione —le mordió el labio suavemente antes de irse y dejarla suspirando.

No se quemaría sola, y con eso en claro volvió a su habitación, con una sonrisa en los labios, mañana sería otro día.

En otra habitación del castillo, dos Slytherin esperaban descubrir quién sería la conquista de su amigo para ganar unos buenos galeones, lástima que este no estuvo dispuesto a contar nada y se acostó con una sonrisa de quien ha hecho algo a escondidas.

* * *

(1) Extracto de lo dicho por Hermione a Draco en "Que quede entre nosotros" de Cristy1994.


End file.
